<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing With Fire by ShandiStrutter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022793">Playing With Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter'>ShandiStrutter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rockin' AUs [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KISS (US Band), Mötley Crüe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bikers, M/M, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Getting Off! Written exclusively for Nikki's birthday! Enjoy! (told from Paul's POV)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikki Sixx/Paul Stanley (KISS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rockin' AUs [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing With Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m in so deep. </p>
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>If only dear old mom and dad could see me now. I’m sure they’d both have simultaneous heart attacks. But I can’t hep myself. Nikki Sixx brings out the worst in me.</p></div><div class=""><p>And I’m absolutely crazy about him.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>“Lemme take you away somewhere~” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The statement comes out of nowhere as I’m putting books back in my locker. He’s such a jerk. Always coming up behind me like that. I close my locker and turn to him. He’s got <em>that</em> look in his eyes. <em>That</em> smile. I know what’s on his mind. <em>And you want it~</em> Not you again, brain. Shut up. <em>Can’t fight what’s right in front of you~</em> I sigh. I hate it when my brain is right. I smile and nod my head. “Okay~ This weekend?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If that’s what you want, baby~” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Truthfully it does sound like something I need. I’ve been so stressed with schoolwork lately. My parents pressuring me to succeed so I can get into a good college. It would be nice to forget all about that. Even if it’s just for a weekend. I make sure no one is looking before I kiss his cheek. “It definitely is.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pick you up Friday night then. Bring something sexy to wear~” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I can instantly feel my face ignite. “A-alright..” </p>
</div><div class=""><p>I..guess I need to go shopping later.</p>
<hr/></div><div class="">
  <p>I decide to call Vinnie for help. His whole life is fashion. He’d know a lot more about this stuff than I would. And he’d never turn down an opportunity to go shopping~ As soon as he pulls up I get in..and here come the questions. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So~?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So what?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who is she~?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who is..who..?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smirks. “C’mon, Paul..you know you can’t lie to me. You have a girlfriend~ Who is she~?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I’m hesitant. I love Vinnie but he’s also an incessant gossiper. If I tell him anything the whole school will know by the end of the weekend. I sigh and shake my head. “Fine fine. I have a <em>boyfriend</em> actually. And no, I will not tell you who he is. That’s my little secret~” He pouts. “Aw, that’s not fair!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Deal with it, Cusano~” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmph..you’re lucky I like you so much, Stanley.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like you too~” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I think he can tell how scared I am for anyone to find out I like boys. He knows what that’s like. He doesn’t press the matter any further and I’m grateful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When we finally park at the shopping center he has a big smile on his face. I’m..suddenly finding myself very fearful. “W-what’s that smile for..?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve got an idea~ Come on~” He takes my hand and leads me inside. We head straight for a very fancy lingerie store. I stiffen immediately. “Vinnie are you crazy? This is a <em>women’s</em> store! They won’t let us buy things here!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Relax, we’ll just tell them we’re ‘buying gifts for our girlfriends’~ It’ll be fine~”</p>
</div><div class=""><p>Something tells me he’s done this before. Unbelievably that helps me to relax.  “Ohh..alright. Lead on.” I can’t believe I’m considering this..but..Nikki did say something sexy right? What’s sexier than lingerie? And hell, I have the body for it. I can look just as good as any woman. With my confidence boosted Vinnie and I begin our search.</p>
<hr/></div><div class="">
  <p>I sit on my bed and stare at the store bags. Did I do the right thing? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Stop worrying he’ll love them~ He’ll love you in anything~</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I chuckle. I can’t disagree with that~ Going through everything I bought, I decide on bringing the a sheer purple negligee, black lace boy shorts and fishnet stockings. I pack everything in my suitcase and take a deep breath. I’m ready. I’m ready for this. When I hear a motorcycle pull up outside I smile, grab my suitcase and climb out my bedroom window. It feels wrong to lie to my parents like this, but all of my bad feelings quickly go away as soon as I see Nikki’s face. He smiles and hands me a helmet. “Ready to go, baby~?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m ready~” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Here we are again. On the road together. It feels like forever since the last time. I lay my head on Nikki’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of his leather..and..something else. Is he..wearing cologne? For me? “You smell really nice~” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like it~?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah..it suits you~” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is it turning you on~?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pervert~” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Always~” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He revs the engine and I bite my lip. God, it’s just like the first time. It feels so damn <em>good.</em> I grip his shoulders tightly. “You feel it now, don’tcha baby~?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes..yes <em>yes..</em>” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold onto that. We’re almost there~” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he makes a turn onto a hidden driveway I can see lights in the windows of a rather nice looking cabin. “Is that..where we’re going?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yep. Used to be the grandparents’. Only place where my deadbeat bitch of a mother can’t find me.” I catch a glimpse of the name on the mailbox. “Feranna?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dead name. Don’t say it.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Got it.” I feel awful. I know nothing about his family, but even so.. <em>You’ve got something to make him feel better~</em> I glance down at my suitcase. My brain’s on point again. I most certainly do~ </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once we’re inside he leads me upstairs to his bedroom. While he starts a fire I head for the door with my suitcase. “I’m..going to change. Where’s the bathroom?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Down the hall on the left, babe. Last door.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll be back~” </p>
</div><div class=""><p>“I’ll be waiting~”</p>
<hr/></div><div class="">
  <p>I stare at myself in the mirror. I’m not sure about this outfit anymore. I’m by no means ashamed of my chest hair but seeing it like this.. Is it even attractive? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>He won’t care~ He wants you~</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How do you know, brain? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I haven’t steered you wrong yet, have I~? </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I sigh. Okay..point taken. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Exactly~ So go on..he’s waiting~</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I walk slowly down the hall back to the bedroom. The floor is cold beneath my feet..so being where that fire is sounds <em>awfully</em> good right now. Before I reach the door he opens it, and we stand there staring at each other. My heart is practically in my throat until I see him smile. “Fuck, baby...I was gonna get us drinks but forget it. Get your pretty ass in here~” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s something incredibly arousing about this..me nearly naked and him fully clothed. He gives me subtle touches as he circles me slowly. “You really went all out for me. That’s hot, baby..<em>you’re </em>hot~” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I..I aim to please~” I shudder feeling his breath against my ear. “What would please me more..is seein’ you naked~” My eyes widen as he takes out his switchblade knife. The snap of the blade makes me jump. “W-what are you..gonna do with that..?” The gleam in his eyes is predatory. “I’m gonna undress you~” My heart is pounding. My breath leaves my lips in soft gasps. He slips the blade under my shoulder strap and quickly slices through it. “Relax..I’m not gonna hurt you, baby. You trust me, right~?” Of course I do. I would be here otherwise. I pull him close to me and kiss him.  His leather feels wonderful against my skin~ “Does that answer your question~?”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dirty girl..it’s pretty easy to feel you gettin’ hard~” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Likewise~” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How ‘bout we work on fixin’ that~?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I smirk and pull him towards his bed. “Wonderful suggestion~” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s wild. He’s a risk taker. He never plays by the rules. I know this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But right now I don’t think there’s anything wrong with having a little danger in my life~ </p>
  <p>Danger is a fantastic lover~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>